


Carry On

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out With The Help Of Star Wars, M/M, Mary Finds Out, Mistaken for Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Mary's back at the Bunker, and getting to know her sons.  One of the first things she learns is that Dean and Cas are together.One of the next things she learns is that Sam and Cas are together.What's a mother to do when one of her son's boyfriend is cheating on him with her other son?  Especially when she's not sure which son is playing which role?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anythingpastorpresent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingpastorpresent/gifts).



> Inspired by a Tumblr post from @notleavingyouever.

Being back from the dead was weird. Being with her adult sons… that had taken some time to adjust to. The world had changed, and Mary, who’d always been a fairly conservative person before, was now very much a “whatever floats your boat” type. It was amazing, the kind of perspective that thirty-three years of being dead would give you.

So when she came around a corner in the bunker and saw Dean with Castiel pushed up against the wall, sucking on his neck, Cas’s legs wrapped around Dean’s waist… she backed away slowly, hoping Cas was distracted enough not to sense her presence, or at least not to mention to Dean that she’d seen anything.

After that, it was pretty much impossible not to see things. Cas’s eyes lingering on Dean, Dean always having a hand on Castiel if they were anywhere near each other, Cas’s sex hair when they passed each other in the hall and she realized he must be coming from Dean’s room. She’d let them come to her in their own time. Not force the issue.

So when she walked into the library and Cas was sitting on one of the tables, Sam standing between his legs with his tongue down Cas’s throat, she panicked. Ran away. Once again hoped that her son had Cas distracted enough not to notice her. She knew Sam hadn’t.

Her son being gay, she could roll with. But the idea that one of her sons was messing around with her other son’s boyfriend… what did a mother do about that?

“Oh, hey, Mom. Have you seen Sammy? He said he’d help me cook dinner.”

“Oh, um… he’s busy with research. Why don’t I help you instead?”

“You don’t cook.”

“That’s because my parents were more interested in teaching me to shoot and identify monsters at twenty paces from the way their ears twitched than in teaching me things like cooking. Maybe you could teach me some basics?”

“Um.. sure, okay.” Dean blinked a couple times but led her to the kitchen.

Of course, successfully distracting Dean from walking in on his boyfriend and his brother making out meant that Mary still had to figure out whether and how to tell him about it. But now, as she watched, she saw a lot of the same things with Cas and Sam as she did with Cas and Dean. Cas’s eyes tended to linger on Dean, but Sam’s almost never left Cas if Cas was in the room with them. Cas would find any excuse he could to touch Sam, especially Sam’s hair. Even in front of Dean, Cas would put a hand on Sam’s shoulder while he read something Sam was showing him, fingers up to twirl the ends of Sam’s long hair. Dean never acted like he noticed.

Which, of course, left Mary in a very awkward position. She’d assumed, based on what she’d seen, that Cas was cheating on Dean with Sam – but maybe it was the other way around. Which meant she didn’t know which brother to approach with her concerns.

She was sitting in her bedroom reading John’s journal when Sam stuck his head in. “Hey, Mom? Don’t know if you’ve checked the weather for today, but there’s some hard rain out there and it’s supposed to become thunderstorms later. Dean thought it was a good day for a Star Wars marathon, Cas is in. You wanna join us?”

“Star Wars marathon? So they made the third movie?”

Sam burst into laughter. “They’re up to seven now, and there’s an eighth coming out in December. They made the prequel trilogy back in the early 2000s, and then they started a sequel series last fall.”

“Huh. Wow. Okay.” Maybe she’d be able to figure some things out, watching her boys watching movies with their shared boyfriend.

The first thing she figured out was that Dean loved popcorn. There were tubs of the stuff around the room. Dean and Sam took the couch, and Cas sat on the floor between them. Sam was the first to do something, leaning forward to whisper something in Cas’s ear. Cas nodded without taking his eyes off the TV. Dean glared at Sam, who just smirked back at him.

About the time 3P0 was going into the oil bath, Cas moved up to sit on the couch between the boys. Dean’s arm came up around him almost right away, and Sam pulled a leg up to turn toward Cas. That… wasn’t exactly clarifying anything.

When Dean got up to go to the bathroom in the break between movies, Castiel slid away from Sam, stealing Dean’s end of the couch. When Dean came back, he didn’t look too bothered by it, and he immediately plopped down in the middle. He made himself comfortable, feet up on Sam’s legs and head in Cas’s lap. Sam rolled his eyes and tried to shove Dean’s feet off, but he obviously wasn’t trying very hard, if the wink to Cas was anything to go by.

After Empire ended, Sam was able to successfully shove Dean’s feet off his lap, taking his own bathroom break. Now Dean scooted into Sam’s spot. Sam smiled fondly when he came back, and took the middle spot. Cas almost immediately snuggled up under his arm, and now Mary was very determined that she wasn’t going to say anything. Because if whichever of her sons was getting cheated on didn’t realize that, it’s because they were willfully ignoring things.

This movie, Return of the Jedi, Mary started paying more attention to. She’d seen Star Wars and Empire Strikes Back, but she'd missed this one in theaters because of her young baby, and it hadn't come out on home video until after her death. She gasped aloud when she realized what Yoda meant about there being another hope out there. “Leia and Luke are brother and sister?”

Dean snorted. “Yeah. Bit of a shock, isn’t it? Especially with all the flirting…”

Mary looked over, and blinked in shock. That was Dean. Playing with Sam’s hair, tangling their feet together. “Is… there something you boys want to tell me?”

“Yeah. Um. Look, we know this is an even bigger shock that Luke and Leia, but you have to have caught hints of this from Dad’s journal,” Sam said. “I know he wrote down his fears about it.”

“John knew? And he didn’t…”

“He didn’t know before I left for Stanford, because there wasn’t really much to know then. When we finally caught up with him after I came back, well… it took him two minutes of being in the same room as us to figure it out. Not much he could do about it by then. And then Cas showed up, and that was a huge mess, but eventually we got things straightened out. And here we are!”

“Not exactly the easiest thing to tell your mother, but we’re tired of sneaking around,” Dean added.

“Um, yeah, I can… I can understand that. Telling Mom and Dad the truth, that I was still seeing John after they made me break up with him… one of the hardest things I’ve ever done.” Mary burst into laughter. “You should’ve told me earlier! I’ve spent the last few weeks trying to figure out which of you to tell your boyfriend was cheating on you with your brother!”

“Cas mentioned that you were starting to get really upset about something, but he didn’t want to pry into your mind to find out what it was. I tried asking a couple times…” Sam said.

“You did, didn’t you. Well then. Carry on, my wayward sons… but can we rewind the movie? I don’t want to miss anything!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments like Mary loves her boys!


End file.
